


О хитром разбойнике и золотой стреле

by Argee_Lince



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как гласит стратагема 33 — "От одной ловушки проистекает другая ловушка".<br/>Кроссовер с фэндомом Shoujo China-style, написано специально для ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	О хитром разбойнике и золотой стреле

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такой анекдот.
> 
> Решил еврей сыновей крестить. Приходит в церковь. Поп спрашивает:  
> — Старшего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Мойше.  
> — Пусть в крещении будет Михаил. И похоже, и соответствует. Среднего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Борух.  
> — Пусть в крещении будет Борис. И похоже, и соответствует. Младшего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Сруль.  
> — Хм, хм... ну, пусть в крещении будет Акакий. Не похоже, но соответствует!
> 
> Вот примерно так имена в тексте я и подбирал.

Судья Вэй Цзи в расстройстве мерил шагами свою канцелярию. Га И, военачальник шестого ранга и командир городской стражи, преданно пожирал его взглядом.  
– Завтра прибывает наследный ван Чжу, брат Сына Неба, – наконец заговорил Вэй Цзи. – И что я, по-твоему, должен ему почтительно доложить? Что мы никак не можем справиться с горсткой разбойников? Что мы позволяем им безнаказанно грабить почтенных чиновников, проезжающих по дороге на Шаолинь? Да наследный ван за такое... в «тучку и дождик» со мной сыграет! Причём тучкой буду я!  
– Мы можем устроить ещё одну облаву, – поклонился Га И.  
– И потерять на этом целый день и десяток стражников? – Вэй Цзи в негодовании ударил веером по раскрытой ладони. – Так. Что говорит на такой случай Сунь-цзы?  
– Стратагема восемнадцатая, – воспрял духом Га И. Уж «Искусство войны» и «36 стратагем» он знал, как свои пять пальцев. – Чтобы поймать разбойников, надо прежде поймать главаря. Стратагема семнадцатая: сманить тигра с горы на равнину. Стратагема четвёртая: в покое ожидать утомленного врага. Стратагема седьмая: извлечь нечто из ничего. Стратагема двадцать вторая: закрыть дверь и поймать вора. Стратагема...  
– Хватит, хватит, – поморщился судья. – И как ты предполагаешь выманить его из леса?  
– Ходят слухи, что предводитель разбойников Ло Бянь – из благородных, к тому же бывший воин, – вспомнил Га И. – Я слышал, будто он гордится умением стрелять из лука.  
– Превосходно! – Вэй Цзи радостно потёр руки. – Тогда я знаю, как нам поступить. Мы устроим состязание лучников – якобы в честь приезда наследного вана.  
Стука коготков под окном ни судья, ни военачальник не расслышали.

Разумеется, разбойники старались укрывать своё убежище. Но легко ли скрыться от женщины, особенно если она – лиса-оборотень? Мэйхуа весело взмахнула всеми четырьмя пышными хвостами. Мужчины такие забавные...  
К пещере, где обитали Ло Бянь и его товарищи, она подошла уже в облике прекрасной юной девы. Незачем смущать людей. Да ей и нужен-то был только один из всех!  
– Здравствуй, Маленький Чжу! – сладким голоском пропела Мэйхуа, скромно прикрыв лицо веером. – А где...  
– Дрыхнет он, – не слишком приветливо буркнул бородатый великан. Маленьким его прозвали не иначе как в насмешку. – Тебе-то чего?  
Девушка, нисколько не обидевшись, уселась на камень, нагретый солнцем.  
– Я подожду, – она кротко взмахнула ресницами. – Когда ты услышишь, с чем я пришла – надеюсь, ты порадуешься вместе с другими.  
Ждать пришлось недолго: Ло Бянь, заслышав любимый голос, проснулся сразу же.  
– Значит, состязание лучников? И золотая стрела – как приз? – повторил он, выслушав Мэйхуа. – И наследный ван приезжает? Тогда поступим так...

Если бы судья Вэй Цзи позволил себе отбросить почтительность перед вышестоящими, въевшуюся в плоть и кровь – он мог бы сказать, что наследный ван сильно смахивает на разбойника. Громадного роста, лохматый и бородатый, сиятельный брат Сына Неба походил скорее на дикого сюнну. Однако Га И, с которым судья поделился сомнениями, сумел его успокоить:  
– Лицом ван Чжу не слишком похож на своего царственного брата, это так. Но мне выпало счастье лицезреть край одежд Сына Неба и слышать его голос. Не беспокойтесь, достопочтенный Вэй Цзи: сходство в фигуре и манерах – несомненное!  
– А чем объяснить столь малое число охраны? – продолжал сомневаться чиновник.  
– Сын Неба, говорят, тоже любит путешествовать налегке. Быть может, ван во всем стремится быть подобен возлюбленному брату?  
Судья покачал головой. Возможно, он хотел бы сказать что-то ещё – но тут ван Чжу оказал ему милость и позволил себя приветствовать. Начальник охраны вана показался Вэй Цзи знакомым. Но как ни старался, он не мог вспомнить, где видел эту хитрую рожу.

После того, как ван изволил немного отдохнуть с дороги, объявили о начале состязания. Желающих участвовать было немало. С каждым разом мишень отодвигали всё дальше, стрелки всё чаще промахивались – и наконец на поле остался один Га И. С одной стороны, сие более чем устраивало судью: уж кто-кто, а Га И золотую стрелу ему вернёт. Добровольно. И пусть только посмеет не вернуть – ад Фэньду ему тогда раем Владычицы Сиванму покажется! С другой стороны – цель, ради которой всё затевалось, так и не была достигнута. Тигр не спустился с горы, утомившись в пути, и шайка не лишилась главаря. С третьей же стороны – наследный ван не проявлял особенного интереса к делам... и можно попробовать укрепить его в этом здравом начинании.  
– Что ж, как я вижу, Га И так и не нашлось достойного соперника, – с притворным огорчением объявил Вэй Цзи. – Похоже, придётся объявить его победителем.  
– Погоди, – голос у вана Чжу был под стать облику – хриплый, разбойничий. – Пусть попробует начальника моей стражи победить. Если он и впрямь тёзка стрелка И – труда ему сие не составит. Лю Пин, покажи своё мастерство!  
Га И не подвёл – попал ровно в центр мишени. Однако Лю Пин умудрился расщепить его стрелу своей!  
Награждая победителя, судья старался не скрипеть зубами слишком громко. Мэйхуа, наблюдая за сценой, хихикала в кулачок. Люди такие смешные... зато милые!

Наутро в покоях не обнаружилось ни наследного вана, ни его охраны. Судья вначале не обеспокоился: мало ли, может, Чжу себе уже какую красотку из местных присмотрел или на охоту с утра заторопился.  
Прозрел Вэй Цзи к середине дня, когда в его канцелярию ворвался избитый и оборванный человек, заявивший, что он и есть наследный ван Чжу, ограбленный по дороге разбойниками. В качестве доказательства он предъявил императорскую печать, которую при нападении Ло Бяня мужественно проглотил, а потом не менее мужественно вернул на свет естественным путём – и хвала небесам, что печать была круглой!  
Так вот, лишь когда наследный ван Чжу распахнул дверь в кабинет Вэй Цзи, судья понял: рассчитывать, что ван ограничится «тучкой и дождиком» – это оптимизм, который для столь умного и почтенного чиновника в подобной ситуации просто неприличен.


End file.
